


Time Lapse

by Laylah



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on," he says. "You're turning up kids with potential all over the place. You don't really need me back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lapse

It all looks the same. Not even all that dusty, which means somebody's been coming in to keep the place tidy. Kind of creepy. Not quite as bad as looking at this room and feeling like the last two years haven't happened, in here. Like how he's going to do on his biology test is still the biggest problem he has. Well. Most immediate problem, anyway. He and Aki always had more trouble than that.

"Welcome back," Mitsu says, and Shinjiro doesn't flinch no matter what it looks like, because he totally heard her coming, or he would have if he hadn't been thinking about the last time he lived here.

When he turns around they're both standing in the doorway, her and Aki, and they're close enough together, shoulders almost touching, that for a second Shinjiro thinks they've finally figured it out, some time while he was away -- anyone could tell they were made for each other, right. Only then Mitsu sees the way he's looking at them and blushes as she steps away from Aki. _Blushes_. Really, it's like nothing's changed at all.

"You've been keeping the place for me, all this time?" he says. "Wouldn't have thought you were such a hopeless romantic."

Mitsu looks pained, and Aki looks like he'd maybe like to punch Shinjiro for being such a dick. He doesn't punch, though. Instead he hits a lot harder. "Nobody else belongs here," he says.

Shinjiro looks away. "Come on," he says. "You're turning up kids with potential all over the place. You don't really need me back."

"They're good kids," Aki says. "But they're not you."

"It's true," Mitsu says. She shuts the door so it's just the three of them, so their conversation will be a little more private. "There's nobody else who's been involved since the beginning. We know how well we work together."

"Yeah, look how well _that_ worked out," Shinjiro starts, and then shuts up because he's a lot louder than he means to be and what's the point of closing the door if he's going to make enough noise for Amada to hear them across the hall? "Sorry," he says, because he hates making Mitsu make that face. Always did.

Aki sighs. "Let it go, Shinji," he says. "You can't keep beating yourself up over it forever."

Shinjiro opens his mouth, ready to say, _You're one to talk_, and the words die in his throat. He doesn't want to have this fight again, not now. He's agreed to help out -- isn't that enough? "I'm going out," he says, because if he stays here it'll just be awkward, and pushes past them.

Tries to, anyway.

"No," Aki says, and reaches for him, and when Shinjiro shies away from him Mitsu catches his arm instead and they _both_ step closer, two sets of arms around him and holding tight.

"I'm sorry, Shinjiro," Mitsu says. "But not this time." Her arms are lean and hard across his back, his chest, and _her_ chest presses against his arm and that's not hard at all but he thinks he could be if he doesn't think about something else.

"Let go," Shinjiro says, because he can't help himself, but he almost hopes they don't listen.

Aki shakes his head. "What Mitsuru said," he says. "Not this time." His arms are wrapped lower, around Shinjiro's waist, and they're the same height now, like the twins they used to pretend to be. He takes a deep breath like he's getting ready to say something he expects to regret, and leans closer over the awkwardness of Shinjiro's shoulder in the way so he can kiss the corner of Shinjiro's mouth.

"Aki?" Shinjiro says, and he tries to pull away even just enough to look Aki in the eyes and figure out what the hell is going on here -- but Mitsu holds on tighter, won't let him go anywhere.

"Stay," she says, and before Shinjiro might have said something about how she sounds like she's giving orders to a dog, but he can hear the hurt in her voice and he doesn't. "Please, Shinjiro. We aren't just looking for someone to fight the Shadows with us."

That's a little too heavy, a little more than he's ready to deal with. "We, huh?" he says. "You've been --"

"Waiting," Aki interrupts. "Because it wouldn't have been right without you."

Shinjiro looks at Aki -- who looks nervous and hopeful -- and then at Mitsu -- who looks defiant and terrified. "Stop it," he says. "You're going to make me feel like such an ass."

Mitsuru smiles a little, and says, "Well, we wouldn't want that," so proper and restrained that it takes a second for him to realize she's teasing.

"Okay," he says, "if I surrender, what then?"

"No idea," Aki says. "You've never surrendered in your life." That's not true and he must know it -- god, what else have the last two years been? What else is this, for him to hold still at all? But Shinjiro doesn't say so.

"Let's find out," Mitsuru says. Her manicured fingers start to work open the top button of his coat. "Take your coat off?"

There's nothing worth seeing under there, Shinjiro wants to say. For all he told the new kid about having no weaknesses, he knows perfectly well how underfed he is, how easily he bruises from not getting any vitamins or whatever. But his hands do what Mitsuru tells them to, undoing his buttons slowly as Mitsu and Aki let go enough for him to move.

The look on Aki's face when Shinjiro shrugs his coat off almost hurts, so much wanting and so much worry. "Cut that out," Shinjiro says, "or I'm seriously going to have to hit you."

"You can try," Aki says, smiling a little, and that's better, even if Mitsu makes a disapproving noise from Shinjiro's other side.

Her hand slides up under his t-shirt, though, so she can't be too upset. Her hands are cold -- he always thought they would be -- and he shivers a little but it's not so bad.

"Is this all right?" she asks.

"Promise you're not going to keep asking that," Shinjiro says. He's not sure if it's okay, and second guessing everything won't make it any easier.

Aki snorts. "What, you'd rather have us hold you down and _make_ you enjoy yourself?"

Shinjiro's cock twitches a little, even if he's not sure exactly how that would work. "You'd do it, too," he says. Mitsu's hand slides up his chest and he thinks maybe he wants to lean over and kiss her.

"If that's what it takes," she says, and Shinjiro _does_ kiss her then, and her eyes widen but it's Aki who makes the noise.

They must have been planning this, the bastards, because while he's distracted kissing Mitsu, Aki is working on getting his pants undone -- and she pulls his shirt off and his hat comes with it and somehow in the space of about thirty seconds he's gone from being the most dressed of the three of them to being almost naked.

"You're serious about this," Shinjiro says, because it's hard to believe, but really neither of them makes a habit of doing things they don't mean.

"You said to stop asking," Aki says from behind him, and his hands are on Shinjiro's waist and it actually feels pretty good.

Shinjiro takes a deep breath, lets it out. "Yeah, I guess I did," he says. He kicks his boots off so Aki can finish getting him out of his pants, and that leaves him standing there in his boxers and them still dressed. So he reaches for the buttons on Mitsu's blouse -- she can only kill him once, right? -- and she lets him. Her bra is white, satiny, with just a little bit of lacy, and Shinjiro's wondering whether he dares to reach around and try to unhook it when Aki's hands close on his biceps, hard.

"What do you think?" Aki says. "Should we take him to bed?"

Mitsu smiles past Shinjiro, looking at Aki over his shoulder. "Yes," she says. "I think we should."

Aki pulls him back a step and Shinjiro says, "Don't act like it's not up to me," because he can't help himself.

"Shinji," Aki says. He presses against Shinjiro's back and that's bare skin, and Shinjiro is starting to wonder how he can possibly keep track of them both at once. Mitsu is pulling off her boots. "I promise we'll stop any time you say so. You can trust us that far, right?"

"I -- yeah," Shinjiro says. He must sound like such an asshole. Stop being nice to me. Stop giving me stuff I want. He nods.

When Aki backs him up again he goes without complaining. He's watching Mitsu shrug out of her open blouse and fumble with the button at the waistband of her skirt. Aki pulls him down onto the bed, spreads his legs so Shinjiro can sit between them, back pressed to Aki's chest, and Aki's hands slide over Shinjiro's chest just like Mitsu's did.

"You feel so good," Aki says softly, which is crazy -- he's all skin and bones -- but he likes Aki's hands on him and he likes Aki's mouth against the side of his neck. He tilts his head back a little for more of that, but he tries to keep his eyes open, because Mitsu's climbing onto the bed with them.

"God," Shinjiro says, when Mitsu's hands slide up his thighs, like she's going to take his boxers off, too. The way she leans forward, her breasts look like they're about to spill right out of her bra, and he thinks he could probably just reach out and touch them.

Aki's hands slide up his chest, though, and then down his arms, holding him still. So he'll wait, maybe, and reach for Mitsu in a minute. Only then Aki gets hold of his wrists, both of them, and pulls them down by his sides like he's not going anywhere.

"What," Shinjiro says, and then cuts himself off, because he doesn't mean stop, and he wants to -- wants them to -- Mitsu's pulling is boxers down and she looks nervous and he's never been so hard in his whole life.

"Shinji," Aki says, quiet and shaky, and then Mitsu touches his cock and he shivers all over.

The word still sticks in his throat and the first time his lips move without any sound but the second time he gets it out, says, "Yes," as Mitsu's hand closes around him.

She's blushing. "I've never done this before," she says. She holds his cock the way she holds her saber, fitting it to her palm the same way. He can feel her calluses. "So if you have -- suggestions...."

Shinjiro pushes up into her hand, rocking back against Aki's warmth behind him. "H-harder," he says. He thinks he's going to die. "It's okay, you can -- oh god, oh," because Mitsu's leaning down, pushing her hair back over her shoulder with her free hand -- and Shinjiro would feel ashamed of the sound he makes when her tongue touches the head of his cock but he's too busy trying not to lose it right then and there.

"Mitsuru," Aki whispers, holding on tighter to Shinjiro's wrists, and Shinjiro laughs shakily.

"Who are you jealous of, Aki?" he asks, and then Mitsu takes him in her mouth for real and he's choking on another moan.

"Not jealous," Aki says. His teeth scrape Shinjiro's shoulder. "Just -- I just want you both. So much."

Shinjiro turns his head, kisses Aki's mouth sloppily, shivers back against Aki's chest as Mitsu sucks his cock. She's a little clumsy at it -- for once they've found _something_ she's not perfect at right away -- but it's still amazing, hot and wet and that's her tongue pressed against him right where he's the most sensitive, and her hair spills forward and it tickles where it brushes his hipbone but that's not going to matter. It feels like everything inside him is going tense all at once and he's pulling against Aki's grip, hard enough that he can feel Aki hesitate. "Don't let go," he says, before Aki can, "please, I --" and then he's done, shaking and hot and trapped between them as he comes.

Mitsu coughs, pulling back, pressing her hand to her mouth as she sits up.

"Shit," Shinjiro says, and Aki does let go of him now so he can reach for her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Mitsu says, looking up at him, smiling bravely. "I don't mind it."

Aki leans forward then, past Shinjiro, so he can press his lips to Mitsu's and kiss her, deeply, and Shinjiro always thought he wouldn't want to see that when it finally happened but he never imagined it going like this. Never thought Aki would be doing it to be able to taste _him_ on her tongue. Fuck.

"Come here," Shinjiro says, getting an arm around Aki's waist to pull him into the middle. "Your turn."

He's not sure he's up for following Mitsu's lead, not this time, anyway, but at the very least -- Aki stretches out between them, lean and muscular and totally naked, and Shinjiro reaches for his cock.

"God, Shinji, yes," Aki says, pushing into Shinjiro's grip. It's weird to hold on to a cock that isn't his own -- to not be able to feel what his hand is doing -- but he'll cope. He likes the look on Aki's face, and from the way she's watching he thinks Mitsu does, too.

He leans over and she smiles -- they've always been pretty good at reading each other, haven't they? -- and moves to meet him, so he and Mitsu are kissing over Aki's chest. He thinks he must be tasting his come in her mouth, this faint trace of bitterness that wasn't there before. It makes Aki's breath stutter, makes him push into Shinjiro's hand harder.

"Here," Shinjiro says to her, "put your hand on his balls. Be gentle." He grins, can't help himself. "Even on a tough bastard like Aki, they're tender."

Aki laughs. "Fuck you," he says, but he's flushed all over, and throws his head back, bites his lip when Mitsu cups his balls in her hand.

"We'd need to work up to that one," Shinjiro says without really thinking about it. Aki's eyes snap back open.

"You serious?"

He's not sure. He shakes his head. "Don't know yet," Shinjiro says. "We'll see?"

Aki nods, breathing fast and shallow -- and holding on tight to Shinjiro's hair, pulling like he doesn't even mean to be doing it -- and comes all over himself, his cock pulsing in Shinjiro's hand. Likes the idea that much, does he? Well, Shinjiro will think about it. He gets sort of fidgety when he tries to imagine it, but he's not sure that's bad.

They look at each other and then turn to Mitsu at pretty much the same time, and she _squirms_, which Shinjiro never expected to see, and it makes him think that doing this again pretty soon would be a good idea. "Don't worry," he says. "We're not going to leave you out, or anything."

Aki slides an arm around Mitsu and rolls her over him so she's in the middle now instead, and Shinjiro watches his hand slide down the flat of her belly so his fingers just barely slip below the lace of her panties. "Show me how?" he says.

Mitsu nods, reaching down, her hand resting over Aki's. "Like this," she says. Shinjiro watches them for a second, the way their hands trace little circles between her thighs. He thinks he can smell the salt of her pussy on the air.

He cups one of her breasts in his hand, feeling how soft it is, how easily it gives under his fingers. When he brushes her nipple with his thumb, she nods, so he hooks his fingers under the lace edge of her bra and pulls the fabric back. Mitsu reaches up under herself with her free hand and then her bra comes loose, so Shinjiro pulls it away and tosses it off the side of the bed.

Her nipples are stiff, darker than he'd have expected, and her breasts rise and fall with the shaky little breaths she's taking. Shinjiro glances over at Aki. Aki's watching Mitsu's face. Shinjiro leans down, seals his lips around her nipple, and the noise she makes is so sweet and needy that he reaches over to take the other one between his fingers.

"Yes," Mitsu says, her hand on Shinjiro's back, between his shoulderblades, her body trembling between him and Aki, "please, I -- ah --"

"God," Aki says hoarsely, "Mitsuru," and knowing her it's probably that pleading sound in his voice that sets her off, makes her arch and tremble and sob these perfect little moans that make Shinjiro think he could go again tonight no problem.

Her cheeks are flushed when he looks up at her, and her hair's a mess across the pillow. She looks beautiful. And she smiles when she meets his eyes. "Welcome home, Shinjiro," she says.

"Yeah." Aki takes his hand out of her panties and reaches for Shinjiro. "It's good to have you back."

They pull Shinjiro back into the middle, so they can hold onto him from both sides, right where they started this. Shinjiro knows he ought to warn them not to get used to it, because he's still not really sure he's staying all that long. But they feel good there, Mitsu's head on his shoulder, Aki's hand over his heart, and he doesn't say it.

Instead, after a few minutes, he says, "You know eventually you have to let me up so I can go to the bathroom, at least."

"Mmm," Aki says. Sounds like he was falling asleep. "I guess that's fair."

Mitsu kisses Shinjiro's collarbone. "The bathroom," she says. "No further."

Shinjiro snorts. He thinks a few hours ago he would have been annoyed at them for this. "You going to stop me?"

"We'll tie you to the bed if we have to," Mitsu says, like she's teasing, probably.

"Yeah?" Shinjiro says. It sounds better than he thought it would. "Maybe. All right."


End file.
